The Line of War
by ArtemisGrim
Summary: What if Rudy Steiner is alive, Hans Hubermann Jr. decided to finish the job his parents took and take care of Liesel, and Liesel was planning a way to save Max from the work camps. Would Rudy help her and what would happen if Hans Jr. ever found out?
1. Chapter 1

Part One

"Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust"

Featuring:

A Cruel _Saukerl_ and a Cowardly _Saumemsch_ – Greif and Laughter – The Standover Man 2

The Silver Eyed German Solider vs. The Lemon Haired German "Jesse Owens"

Chapter One:

"A Cruel _Saukerl _and a Cowardly _Saumemsch_ "

I'm not cruel. I'm not! I don't like my job, but when you're me and no one else but the dead can hear you and talk to you, you don't have too many options. In all honestly, I don't want to take Rudy Steiner. He has a charm and skill too great and lovable to take away and more tragically he never got his kiss, though the book thief had thought she had given him one, as a farewell gesture, that wasn't Rudy. Don't get me wrong. It _was _Rudy Steiner, the young Jesse Owens boy, who had been pursuing that kiss since she's arrived on Munich Street. That was Rudy, but now it's just a shell. A shell with bombed poisoned lips and grime stained lemon hair. It looked like Rudy but it wasn't Rudy. Not anymore.

No. I don't want to do it. I know it isn't right, but it's my job.

Rudy Steiner, the real Rudy Steiner, not the shell, was in my arms. He was a sleeping soul and I was ready to take him to the rest of the sleeping souls just waiting to wake up. At least physically I was ready, but mentally, emotionally. This isn't right. I knew it wasn't right. It's not his time. He's early.

I know what I have to do. Though I'm not su- I've never done this before. I've heard of others like me who just didn't have the heart to take premature deaths. It's definitely going to get me in trouble. I just hope this kid appreciates it.

…

Liesel Steiner. That doesn't sound half bad. Even for a _saumemsch_.

For some reason those were the boy's thoughts before his eyes open, and the darkness faded into a world of blurry shapes and color, which were bright and almost blinding, and Rudy couldn't help but feel like something had happened, something bad, and everything was alright now.

He felt lighter, more at peace, and...

"Rudy," she sobbed, "wake up..."

Meminger? He knew that voice anywhere. It was the beautiful, reckless, book theif with the voice that would always put a smile on his face. That _saumemsch_. She sounded sad, but what could she be crying about? He felt her grab him by his shirt and give him a disbelieving shake. "Wake up, Rudy." Funny. He thought he was awake. His eyes are open. He see's her shaking him like a mad woman, and her streaming eyes wetting his face. How can he see all of this with his eyes closed. "Rudy, please."

He wanted to move, but for some reason he couldn't. He wanted to yell, "Shut up _Saumemsch_! I'm awake! Are you stupid or something!?" but nothing came. No movement or sound and then he thought, "Did I die? Am I dead?"

No. He's not dead. Atleast not anymore, but Rudy's body was unresponsive and it frustrated him. Liesel's cries were frustating him, her pleas for him to wake up. It was maddening because he knew she thought he was dead, and he so desperately wanted to show her he wasn't. He was far from it!

"Rudy, please, wake up, Goddamn it, wake up, I love you. Come on, Rudy, come on Jesse Owens, don't you know I love you, wake up, wake up, wake up..."

For the first time in his life, Rudy had no idea what to say. Even if his body would respond to his will, Rudy would have froze. The words "I love you." He'd never thought he would ever hear such words if it didn't come from anyone related to him and it kept him almost wanting more. He wanted to hear more of what she has to say, he craved it more than any apple or share of mixed candy and almost as desperately, he wanted to say it back, but he also wasn't sure. What would it mean if he said it to her, what would it bind him to? Would saying it be like signing your soul away? Would it tie her to him? Would Mr. Hubberman go after him with chaos in his eyes? What did it mean and what would it do, if he told her he loves her back?

"Come on, Jesse Owens–"

Rudy would smile if he could. She called him Jesse Owens. He knew she was into atheletes. All girls are.

She buried her head into his chest and he wanted so desperately to wrap his arms around her, but still he couldn't. The frustration grew, like a long lasting green mold and he wanted to scream. This is when it happened. The reason I kept him alive. "God, Rudy..."

Her words trailed off and she leaned down. Rudy watched in silence as he whitnessed Liesel Meminger, the book theif, the boxing champion, the _saumemsch_ from next door, his best friend, lean down and kiss him, soft and true on his lips. It was that kiss which truely brought him back to life. It was the kiss which gave him strenght in his muscles and great joy.

For as long as he knew her, he wanted that kiss. His father told him to not hold his breath but I guess he did, because he exhaled. Rudy Steiner exhaled as if he had been holding his breath ever since. Liesel pulled back, for she felt the hot air on her lips and it shocked her. "Rudy?" she called out, clinging on what little hope she still owns and Rudy smiled. His eyes were still closed and his body was still weak, but he smiled his large, goofy, boyish grin.

His eyes opened too, still sky blue and filled with michief. He threw up his arms in great victory screaming "YES! YESS! I GOT IT! I GOT LIESEL MEMINGER TO KISS ME!"

"_SAUKERL!_" Liesel screamed at him in horror. The tears still fell, and she stared at him with hot flashes of anger and betrayal. She thought he had played her, fooled her into thinking he was dead so she would kiss him and it did look that way. Jumping to her feet, Rudy watched very seriously as Liesel ran off, but she couldn't out run him. He was Jesse Owens for God's sake and once he was on his feet and running, he could catch up with her no matter how far away she was and that's what he was going to do.

Though jumping to his feet wasn't as easy he assumed it would be. His knees wobbled and banged together. It was like he didn't know how to walk at all and the slower he was to just stand, the farther the _saumemsch_ got from him. "_Saumemsch_!" he screamed to her, but she didn't turn. She kept running untill she disapeared in the brown and grey fog. He shook his head blankly. Why would she run? He's alive. He's here. She thinks he was a cruel _saukerl_ and he thought she was a cowardly _Saumemsch_. What a perfect couple, soon to be. Hopefully it would last.

READER'S NOTE-

What do you think? I mean really? Some of it, I admit, I took straight from the book (the dialogue) but the rest is mine. I'm kind of proud of this, but I REALLY want to know what you think, and I know I'm not the greatest writer in the world, so please tell me!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Part One

Chapter Two

"Greif and Laughter"

Any joy he may had felt, any beautiful memory of Liesel Meminger and kissing, were momentarily forgotten. He found his parents dead, in a grey pile of ash and rubble. A heap of dust, dirt, and grime, discolored the older Steiners and Rudy desperately wanted to clean them up, and it wasn't just his parents. All his brothers and sisters were piled together like a Viking funeral, ready to be set on fire. Liesel watched in the shadows, as Rudy stared at what was his family in full disapproval and denial. She carefully wrapped her arms around his waist from behind while resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You came back, _Saumemsch_?" his tone more grim that it was sarcastic.

She spun him around so he faced her. His head immediately dropped into the crook of her neck, wrapping her in a tight embrace, needing her as desperately as she needed him. Tears soaked her shoulder but she didn't mind it. She would let Rudy cry for as long as he needed. No cruel name calling, challenging each other, or meaningful requests for kisses, just tears and true friendships, holding one up, as they held the other.

*****A CONVERSATION BETWEEN*****

**JESSE OWENS AND THE BOOK THEIF**

**"****C'mon, there isn't anything here anymore."**

**"****No, wait! I need to find it. I know it's here."**

**"****What is it?"**

**-silence-**

**"****Well ****_Saumemsch_****? What are you looking for?"**

She never did tell him, that day, what she was searching for. Though it would have been obvious for us, Rudy tried so greatly to figure it out, and it distracted him from the sight which would scar him and Liesle forever. He wondered if Liesel ever said good bye to the Hubbermans, or if she even knew they were there. She must have because she never tried looking for them after.

When they reached the ruined Himmel Street, they looked around. In hopes of… well not even they're sure what they're looking for. Everything was ruined, spoiled, smashed, and impaired. There was not a corner, or crevasse which was not destroyed. Small moving pictures of memory, like movies, were played each time they saw something familiar, a time when it was still in good use and working order.

"What do we do now?" Liesel asked, her eyes refusing to meet his.

Rudy wished he knew. In all his short, young life, he had never thought of what he needed to do if he lost everything. Well, almost everything. His eyes go to Liesle, the only thing left familiar, which was still alive, still breathing, not ruined, and untouched. That's what he needed to do. He needed to keep her alive. His hand found hers, and their fingers entwined. They were one of the few survivors of Himmel Street and Rudy knew they had to stay together.

Liesle broke out of her trance and finally met the blue eyes with her brown ones. She smiles a sad, lonely smile, and says almost as well as he does, "What? Do you want a kiss, _Saukerl_?"

They laughed, even in the face of loss, they laughed. It was a strange feeling, Rudy decided, to laugh where there is so much death. He knew his world would never be the same but he laughed anyway, because she was laughing and it was okay, if only she was laughing with him.

READER'S NOTE-

Okay I know this is a shorter chapter but I really wanted to get this point across, Rudy's decision I mean, because this mental promise is kind of the anchor, or knot, which ties or holds down, everything together. Thank you for reading this story and, you guys know the drill. If you haven't done so already please…

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Part One

Chapter Three

"Death's Diary: The Standover Man 2"

Why couldn't I have Fate's job? He brought more smiles, to the world, than tears. I'm aware his job is not any easier than mine, but the results are usually easier to swallow. He shifts time, behavior, the reason you were late for work, and the reason you were fired. He's the reason that boy dumped you last week, and the reason your car broke down. Sure you can blame yourself, because you wouldn't be wrong, but keep in mind; Fate was faintly responsible as well and just like me, he has a heart too.

That's why as Liesel Meminger dug through all the trash and cluttered ruin, that was once her home, Max, who was miles away, almost worlds away, had a peculiar unexplainable idea.

_The Standover Man 2_

He wouldn't know what it would be about yet, but as he was being transported from the place HE could even call home, in a tight train car, with sick and sweaty other Jews just like him, he kept his mind preoccupied of what could be a great sequel to, _The Standover Man_.

Because he didn't have any paper or writing instruments, he began writing the first page in his mind and his heart.

This time it wouldn't be about him or Hitler. No. This new version of his first great masterpiece would be about the world, those who had the strength to step over bullies and stand together. It's sad no one would be able to read it, because even Max was excited about what it could be. It could be his own version of _Mien Kampf_. The inspiration that could reach millions, except this time it would inspire good deeds, love, and no tolerance to those who think they are above others.

_The Standover Man 2_

It would have been glorious.


	4. Chapter 4

Part One

Chapter 4

"The Silver Eyed German Solider vs. The Lemon Haired German 'Jesse Owens'"

It's always been a funny thing. When you lose loved ones, you realize just how much you loved them. Hans Hubermann Jr. did not think his father was a coward, but he was aware his father's heroics would have led him to his undoing. Germany wasn't the same anymore. Not at all, like the homeland he was so proud of when he was just a boy. There were no marching, or _Hail Hitler_s, and they weren't rounding up good people who had nothing to do with the first Great War. No, his father wasn't the coward. Hans Hubermann Jr. didn't believe that and it hurt him when he said it, because when he father strode after him, with sadness and betrayal in his eyes, he knew it was he who was the coward, just as his own father said.

He didn't say it in those exact words, but yelled, "I'm the coward!?" as if accusing his own son, indirectly.

When he heard the news of his parent's tragic passing, his first thoughts went to Trudy. Upon hearing she was safe and most importantly… alive, his next thought moved to Liesel. Part of him wanted to say, she's not blood. You don't need to worry about her. She wasn't _your_ responsibility, but he knew that wasn't true. He had met the young German during Christmas. She seemed awfully shy and she reminded him a little of Trudy, unspoken and detached. It seemed all little girls were this way and it made him uncomfortable. Growing up he fought with his sister relentlessly, tired that she wouldn't play with him. Now he was a grown man with a fourteen year old little sister. He didn't want the first impression to be bad. Fighting with their father didn't seem to support this theory.

This is why he decided to go and check on her. Given the circumstances, he was granted permission to go home, attend a funeral, and to take care of his family. He was put in a new sector, so he could still fight the war and take care of what's left. He didn't know too much about Liesle but in his heart, he did wish to get along. He couldn't lose anyone else.

Approaching Munich Street, something broke inside of him. It was almost worse than the front lines, because this wasn't supposed to be a war zone. It was supposed to be his home. He stepped out of the car and barely slammed the door. He tried to stay calm, collected, and cold. Just like he was taught and it worked. Hans walked toward the holding area, where family members can pick up the survivors. It was crowded with people, calling names, crying, and hugging. He dropped his cold façade, turning his head in different directions, looking for his little sister, but saw nothing. His heart began to beat wildly in his chest. She had a last name, which was never changed. Maybe they didn't realize she… and she…

"Saukerl!"

Hans turned, her voice boomed right behind him and he saw her. She was twenty feet away, running after Alex Steiner's boy, laughing and playing as if nothing had happened. I guess it wouldn't be too surprising to see his sister not as affected. Little did he know, she was just as heartbroken as he was. He couldn't recall the boy's name but decided it didn't matter. He marched in Liesle's direction.

"Saumemsch!" Rudy yelled back tapping her shoulder as he flew around her in circles, avoiding her touch. They laughed as they played. Liesle didn't notice the German solider, coming toward her with uncharacteristic intentions.

"Liesel," Hans called once she was in arms reached. Instantly Liesel had stopped. For a moment she thought Hans Jr. was her Papa, as she stared at him in shock, before running at him like a runaway train, and giving him a choking hug, causing him to grunt at the sudden impact.

"Papa!" she cried into him, tears staining the young man's uniform.

Hans paused, unprepared for it. His eyes went to Rudy's, who just stared back sympathetically. Hans was wrong. Liesel was hurting, but just like him, she did a good job at hiding it. He wondered what other similarities had they shared. Slowly and hesitantly, Hans hugged her back. He acted as if the concept was so foreign to him, because being reborn in the Nazi army, it was. He hadn't held someone lovingly like this since he enlisted and it was like remembering a part of his past. A part he thought he destroyed, for the sake of his survival.

Hans pulled away from her, unable to handle any more of it. That's when Liesel had a better look at the solider she hugged and was immediately heartbroken; again, when she saw it was not her Papa. No. This man was much younger, though he could have been the spitting image of her Papa, the silver gleam in his eyes, wasn't warm, the way her Papa's was. His hair was thicker too, not like the balding cat hair she was so used to. His hair was thicker and healthy. She saw a handsome face and frowned at it. It was Hans Jr. Her brother and Liesel wasn't sure if she was excited to see him. She was happy he was alive, don't misunderstand, but she was confused as to why he was there.

Rudy was instantly at her side, reacting to her sudden silence. Hans blinked at her uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "I've come for you Liesel," he said in a low, quiet but gentle way, trying to sound like his father while at the same time, sounding authoritative as he was trained. Liesel didn't notice it. "You're coming to live with me now."

"No!" Liesel shouted abruptly. She quickly grabbed Rudy's hand, squeezing it as hard as he did, locking their hands together. "I can't leave Rudy."

Rudy could feel his heart quicken. True he didn't want to be away from Liesel, but mostly he didn't want to be alone and the very thought of it already made him go mad. In his mind he was getting sick and the urge to just run away with the Book Thief and steal her, just as he stole many other things, was strong in his heart. Though knowing he wouldn't get far, Rudy stood still.

Hans pinched the bridge of nose, stressfully. He took a deep breath and in one fluent motion grabbed Liesel's other hand and dragged her with him. Still locked together, Rudy pulled back. Liesel tried her best to pull away from her brother but did not do so successfully and ripped his sister away from the love sick boy. "Please!" Liesel cried, "He has no one. They all died, just like Mama and Papa. I can't leave him!" Her eyes searched for a piece of her father in his eyes. Hans did look back at the boy and felt a twinge of guilt. Would someone pick him up or would he be left to clean up, with the debris.

"Liesel, you can't stay here all on your own," Hans tried to reason, but he knew that stubborn look in her eyes. She scowled at him, it was the same one… his mother gave him when he was a boy. Surely she learned a lot in her stay. She had the heart of his father and the strength of his mother. In fact, even Hans can admit, she may be more like his parents than he and his sister ever were. It's the very reason he needs to take care of her. He needs to finish what his parents started. What would his father do?

Hans sighed again, turning back toward the boy. "Rudy Steiner was it?"

Rudy nodded quietly.

"Well you're not going to expect me to just give you things for nothing. Unlike you, Liesel is my sister. Family and what are you? A neighbor of my parents? You're not my problem."

Rudy said nothing.

"I'll have a job for you, but," Hans paused as Liesel stared up at him hopefully. "You will stay with us."

Rudy looked up. Meeting his shocked gaze with Hans stressed ones. Hans was supposed to pick up one child, not two. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, or how to explain why he's taking care of someone who isn't in his family. Hopefully, it won't get him into any trouble, but Hans knew, it was the only way.

READER'S NOTE:

Okay first, I know Hans is supposed to be dead but he's actually EXTREMELY important in this story so just pretend his death never happened. Second, I know originally the title of this chapter was different (if you haven't noticed then… oh…) and I just wanted to explain. That is a chapter but it was meant for later on in the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one and please any comments concerns or complaints, please…

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Part Two

"A New World Outside of Himmel"

Featuring:

Into the Jungle by Max Vandenburg – Heil Hitler – A Game of Bloody Knuckles

The Boy in the Stripped Pajamas – The Family Picnic – One Fist One Army

The Rise of "Jesse Owens" – Empty Chairs and Empty Tables – A Crazy Idea it Just Might Not Work

Chapter Five

"Into the Jungle by Max Vandenburg"

1 week after the bombing of Himmel

Growling, screeching, clawing, punching, and biting. Remember Max, you're not an animal. Sometimes I have to keep telling myself that.

Imagine this. Someone puts you in a cage, shaves you like a sheep, tags you like a cow, and milks you of all your riches. They treat me like an animal, but I'm not an animal. They are the animals. THEY should be locked up in cages. Not me! Not _my_ people. There's a story, about a man who was tasked by God to go and take back his people from the clutches of Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh was the man's brother and had a difficult time doing it. First he had to escape.

I could probably do it, too. Escape. I already said all the goodbyes to the only people who mattered. I could run into the forest and live off my surroundings. They wouldn't catch me and if they did, I wouldn't go down without a fight.

Today, they finally let us out of the suffocating boxed car, the smell of vomit lifted once they opened the door. Some fell out, already dead, from either sickness, or heat stroke. Some left the car with some hope still in their eyes, they are the lucky ones, because most of us, just walk on the carcasses on our way out. Haven't been placed into a camp yet and already our humanity is being bled fast. Remember Max, you're not an animal!

I try to think back to the place under the stairs. A place where it was cold, but safe and ironically very warm (mediphorically). Liesel and the Hubermanns should be having dinner right now. As I walked down the long dark streets, soliders screaming at us to keep moving, I lick my lips, imagining the warm taste of soup falling down my throat, washing away the thick dust. It's enough to keep me going, but I'm aware, illusions could only go on for so long. One day I _will_ forget the kind family who took me in and the blonde german girl, who used to read to me while I slept.

Only in my dreams, can I go home.

READER'S NOTE:

Okay this chapter is short again, but I'll try to finish the next one by tonight. Thank you again for reading! All of you guys are awesome! Oh and thank you to the mysterious Guest who pointed out I was spelling a character's name wrong. I fixed it (I hope I caught all of them) and please... Any Comments, concerns or complaints...

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Part 2

Chapter 6

"Heil Hitler"

If there was a name for this place, I wouldn't know it. I don't care to familiarize myself of the names of the places, which caused so much pain and destruction.

It was no Himmel but even Leisel had to admit it. They had the most beautiful trees. They were tall, towering over each other, tangled branches and waterfalls of sunlight spilling through the leaves. Leisel held an arm out of the window as they drove, trying to catch the rays. Rudy was asleep, leaning against the car door, vulnerable, but seemed so peaceful. The idea he could still sleep peacefully was favorable, but it also concerned her. When Leisel's family died, she had nightmares every night. She still gets nightmares, even now. As exhausted as she is, she is afraid to fall asleep, because of the new monsters she may have to face. She knows when the time comes, no peace will be with her at night, but maybe…

When her eyes meet with Han's through the rear view mirror, he immediately turns his gaze back to the road, and this concerns Leisel. To her, it was obvious he only felt responsible for her. She didn't want him to feel that way. She only wanted to be here because he wanted her here, not because he felt an obligation. It almost angered her, that he forced her to come, but at least he saved Rudy. With Leisel's free hand, she grabbed Rudy's and gave it a tight squeeze. Warming his cold fingers with her toasty ones.

"Leisel," Hans said in a monotone, "We're here."

When Leisel looked up, it was not what she expected. Her new home was nothing like her home back in Himmel. At least, that house had color and it was warm and inviting. Her new home was grey, built with concrete walls, but it was still small, like their old home, which comforted her. It was dull, plain, and boring, but it did not matter. At least not to Leisel. Hans grabbed Leisel's bags, and ordered Rudy to help. She hated the way Hans barked at Rudy, like he was his personal slave, but then again. It also comforted her, that he sounded so much like Leisel's mama, Rosa, when she barked orders at Leisel.

Rudy caught Leisel staring at him and smiled smugly. Hans caught it too, and the look on the boy's face.

"Move it, Steiner!" Hans pushed as Rudy stumbled through the door. Hans gave Leisel one last warning glance, "Come inside Leisel!"

The inside of the house was the about the same, with the exception of the black cherry wood colored floors, but the windows were large and square. Light poured through them, like the sun shining through a magnifying glass. "Leisel, you take the room upstairs. The boy will take the second office. I'll convert it into a suitable bedroom tomorrow, but for now I left a mattress and a pillow and some blankets."

Rudy looked into the direction Hans pointed and looked back into the man's cold and unforgiving stare. "Thank you," Rudy said honestly. He hesitated a little before continuing with, "Herr Hubermann."

Hans stared at the boy, speechless. He didn't know why, but once the boy called him that, he felt almost out of place and put in an awkward position. So, at a loss of words, he proceeded to nod his head and show his little sister to her room. Leisel watched him jog up the stairs for a moment, smiling at Rudy, astonished. "Leisel come."

Leisel did not argue. She ran up the stairs and saw her brother standing outside of a door, located at the end of a long narrow hall. It was almost suffocating, and it felt more narrow than it actually was, but without complaint, she walked down the hall and into the bedroom. Thankfully, it was much larger inside. She had blue walls, white lace down sheets, a desk, but what REALLY caught her eye, was the book case. It was large and filled with books.

"I remembered how much you love to read," Hans said.

She pulled out a book, letting her fingers run over the cover. She turned her head, meeting her gaze with Hans, "It's perfect," and smiled, the smile she usually reserved for her Papa.

"Now Leisel. Nothing here is ours. It belongs to the army, but we get to borrow it."

"Why?" Leisel dared herself to ask. She put the book back and finally asked the one question which weighed heavy on her mind, "Hans, what do you do?"

He knew this question would have came up sooner or later. He just hoped it would have came later. "I…" Leisel may be a child but she's not stupid. He's trying to hide something from her and she's not sure yet whether or not she's okay with it. "I… I fight in the war and that's all you need to know."

For a moment, he didn't look like the kind brother who so generously filled her room with books, but the nazi soldiers she was so used to seeing in the streets. He gave her the same look as all the others, when he were trying to keep a situation under control. It pained her to see that look in her brother's eyes. Eyes which look so much like her Papa's.

Hans patted her head before he turned to leave, "I need to speak with my commanding officer. Stay in the house today, and tomorrow I'll give you a tour around the base."

She waited until he left and then she began to unpack.

READER'S NOTE

Not too short I hope. I just wanted to thank all of you guys still reading this (even with all the mistakes). You guys are awesome! Sorry about the late posting. I'll try to post the next one MUCH earlier. Anyway. You guys know what to do. Please, any questions, concerns, or complaints…

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey! Stop it!" Leisel screamed, running over to them, pushing her way through the crowd, only capable of seeing his face dripping with red, "Stop!"

The crowd is chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" as they push her away from the chaos. Alex pulled up his fist, red staining his knuckles, swinging at Rudy's chin. Another boy held Rudy from behind, restricting him from running. Each punch Leisel watched her friend take, might as well been a punch given to her. She hated watching him get hurt, but he's so stubborn sometimes (all the time). "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

She tried to squeeze through with all her might, but it was useless. Too many people crowded in a tight oval. It was like trying to walk through walls and all she could do was sit and watch while uncontrollably shouting, "Stop it! Get away from him!"

The last thing she sees before he disappears from her view was Alex's frozen fist swinging at Rudy's face once more, until Rudy buckles over and falls to his knees, his eyes squeezing, and teeth clenching in pain.

Part Two

Chapter Seven

"A Game of Bloody Knuckles"

Part One

Two days before the fight…

Rudy and Leisel have been in their new home for almost a month and it was almost time for school. Winter break was almost over, which was a relief to most. No more, long farming hours or tiring factory jobs. Now at least there was more time to sleep, even though they should be paying attention to the teacher. Most kids thought the idea of school was a joke, because back then it kind of was.

Everyone knew getting a diploma meant nothing if you didn't have a job. Education, back then, was for the rich and those who could afford to 'waste' their time studying. You should count yourself lucky, to live in a world, where education is almost the most important attribute.

Rudy was always a polite gentleman around Hans. It was sometimes almost something to laugh at. Rudy acted like a solider speaking to his commanding officer. His commanding officer being, Hans Hubermann Jr. of course. Once Rudy caught on to the daily routine Hans pushed him into, Rudy memorized his chores better than he memorized the words he was supposed to study for school.

Rudy got up at the time he was supposed to and did all of his chores, and then he would wash up and go to breakfast, where he greeted Leisel warmly. If her brother wasn't there, Rudy would be prized with a kiss on the cheek and maybe if he was lucky, on the lips. Hans would join them shortly after that and the two would act like nothing had happened. Luckily for them, Hans was never a morning person, and would always be too tired to notice the apple red flush in both of their cheeks.

He used to ask, religiously, if Rudy had finished his chores, before he could eat but after a while, he stopped and just assumed the boy did what he was asked. This particular morning was even more stressful for Hans. He had to report to his station extra early but he also needed to take the two children to the school for orientation. Apparently, it was a prize to have brought Rudy Steiner with him. Hans was told of all the promise the boy had at being the future, Hitler always dreamed for Germany. It sadden him a little, none of them spoke of Leisel. She was a smart girl and very tough. He just hopes she isn't a trouble maker.

Hans pulled out the newspaper, reading the headline news. More talk of Germany's victory and their great nation. "What does it say?" Leisel asked.

Hans smiled at the girl, folding newspaper in half and handing it over to her. "You tell me."

Leisel hesitation. True, she is a better reader, but that still doesn't mean she's the best. Though her annunciation was better, she still lacked speed. Hans waited for her to take it, but he didn't understand why she hesitates, he thought she loved to read. Slowly Leisel took the paper and unfolded it to begin reading. "War…near it's…end," she began, sounding more like a stutter and it embarrassed her. Rudy was used to it, but she never read in front of her brother before. "Germany leads… c-com-comnu-"

Rudy leans over and takes a look. "Communist," he says.

Hans sighed in irritation. He wanted Leisel to try, but Leisel wasn't really focused on the words after that. Her mind instantly went to her mother and her brother. Her _real_ mother and brother and the reason they both died. They died because they were communists. Leisel felt an urge to rip the newspaper up and throw it into the fire, like the many books she watched, burn, but resisted to do so. It made Leisel wonder. Did that mean she was communist too?

"Leisel?" Hans called in concern, "is everything alright?"

Leisel nodded and continued. In her anger, she could read better, "War near its end. Germany leads communists," she flinched, "to their… to their…" Staring closely at the word, she realized she's never seen it before. "I'm sorry but I don't know this word."

Hans takes a look and immediately it's understood, "annihilation."

"What does that mean?" she asked fear choking her silently.

"It means to obliterate. To destroy until there's nothing left of their existence or kind," Hans answers casually.

This made Leisel go pale and feel faint but she would not show it. Not in front of him. It was funny when you can't decide if you can trust someone or not. Leisel wanted to be able to trust Hans with all her secrets. She wanted to tell him how much she hated Hitler and how she thinks she may be a communist, but she is afraid.

She's never seen Hans without his uniform on and it frightens her to think he may be one of _them_. The reason her mother was forced to leave her and her brother, the reason Max is out there hiding and scared for his life every day. She would like to believe, maybe one day she can trust him with all her secrets, but with that uniform around, it's hard to not picture her brother as… one of the enemy and it broke her heart.

She pulled a small note pad, she was given, and a pencil. Opening it to the first page she wrote, "Annihilation." Hans looked at her with a smile creeping on his lips.

"What's this?" he asks, "School doesn't start for another two days and you're already taking notes?"

"She always takes notes when she reads," Rudy explained, "so she can remember the words she learned."

Hans looked at her completely shocked. He was never so focused with his studies when he was a boy. "And you learned this study technique from who?"

"From Papa," Leisel said, "He'd let me paint the words on the walls in the basement."

Hans remembers that basement, but he and Trudy were never allowed to be down there or touch the paint. Their mother would scold them at the risk of getting more dirty and making a mess. The more he learns how they raised her, the more surprised he becomes. He decided it did not matter.

Once Rudy and Leisel were dropped off at school, Rudy waited until Hans was nowhere in sight and possessively wrapped an arm around Leisel's shoulder. Rudy didn't like the look Leisel was making. She was thinking, thinking of something sad and Rudy didn't like to see her sad. "I think my mother was a communist," Leisel whispered so only he could hear. Rudy tightened his grip around her, doing his best to comfort her, even when he knew he couldn't. "That's why Papa and Mama adopted me and my brother. To protect us."

"I never met your brother," Rudy said, "What was he like?"

"I don't remember," Leisel answered, "I feel as if they were only a dream and soon even Mama and Papa will be just a dream too."

"Nah," Rudy says, "You'll always remember them. You don't remember your brother because you don't want to."

"And what makes you so sure?" Leisel asked smiling.

Rudy removed his arm and looked at Leisel more seriously, "because… I don't want to remember my family."

The most obvious question to ask is: _why don't you want to remember them? _But Leisel knows why and she feels the same. She misses her family too.

Smiling at him, she kisses him on the cheek, "C'mon dummkopf."

They walked together inside the school, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, and her arm wrapped around his waist. In silent understanding, the both decided, they would help each other forget until a time they needed to remember.

READER'S NOTE

Okay guys! So I was able to update MUCH earlier than before and the chapter this time is a little longer. I hope you guys are pleased! A few shout outs for "Maddi and Rudy Steiner", "TotoroBird", "Bee", "NoTuRavErage" and three unknown guests, THANK YOU , for the support! I hope you guys like this new chapter and again I'll try and finish the next one as soon as possible. As always… Please any comments, concerns, or complaints…

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

"A Game of Bloody Knuckles"

Part Two

After the fight…

Rudy tightened the towel in a tight knot, the bulge of the towel, was already dripping water but it was still cold and that's all that mattered. He placed the homemade ice pack on her eye and held it there. Liesel winced at the contact, the cold stinging her deep purple eye. "I don't see why you're giving me the icepack, Saukerl," she laughed, "You look uglier than I do."

"Shut it, Dummkopf," he shot back.

In truth they both looked pretty awful and Rudy was the worst of the two, but they both laughed, as if all they had done was injure themselves in a game of soccer. Little do they know a certain older brother would soon walk in, finding no humor in the matter at all. Hans tossed his hat on its hook and walked inside feeling a large weight on his shoulders. He plopped himself on the nearest couch and ran a hand through his hair. He heard the children laughing, "Liesel! Rudy! Keep it down!" but the laughing did not cease and Hans was not in the mood. He jumped off the couch and marched straight into the kitchen, "I thought I said-"

Suddenly the room went quiet. One look at the two and he felt a new headache beginning to work its way in the most sensitive part of his brain. It made him feel sick when he saw Liesel. Her hair was a mess, her uniform ripped at the collar and the sleeve, and her left eye was hidden behind a checkered, ice filled, kitchen towel. You could almost see her eye pulsing. The boy, admittedly, was worse. He had bruises, like Liesel's eye, covering him from head to toe. He had deep angry red scratches on his face and his arms and legs. He even had a deep ruby cut below his eye and over his forehead. His hair, which was once the color of lemons, was now a dirty mustard color, clumps of dirt falling off each strand. Then there was his uniform…"What happened!?" Hans' demanded. Liesel and Rudy were now quiet, looking at him speechless, but Hans would have none of that, "Well!?"

"Well you see-" Liesel tried to begin but she was immediately interrupted by Rudy would jumped to his feet and nearly shielded her.

"You see is-"

"This boy-"

"There was this Saukerl!"

"He wouldn't leave me alone-"

"Liesel tried to fight him-"

"Rudy fought him-"

As hard as Hans tried, he just couldn't follow, they were both speaking at the same time, waving their arms around and trying to speak over the other like some kind of competition. He just wiped his face with both hands and inhaled deeply. "Alright!" Hans snapped. Immediately the two children stopped. Hans took another deep breath before looking at the two again. "One at a time. Liesel, why don't you start."

"Well, it was sort of my fault," she confessed.

…

One hour ago…

Liesel held the note firmly in her hand. It explained all of Liesel's struggles with reading, saying she'll need to take an after school class to catch up with the other students. Hans would have to sign for it and the idea she had to go through this again frustrated her. It happened during her frustration when a sort of déjà vu hit Liesel harder than a runaway train. The note was ripped out of her hands. A boy with sandy brown hair and green eyes rudely ripped open the note and read it in front of her. He finally smiled and smirked at Liesel with a sort of sickening arrogance, which made Liesel twitch.

"It says your brother needs to sign this because you're stupid," he says, crumbling the note into a wrinkled ball, "I'm telling you because apparently you can't read." Worse, everyone begins to laugh and she felt a very familiar urge of violence and civil disobedience. In other words, she was going to kick some ass. Before she could even think of it, Liesel shoved the boy off his feet and he fell backwards, his head bouncing off the tile floors. Unprepared of the girl's attack, the boy slowly climbed back to his feet, his vision spinning for a bit, and recollects himself. Once he was ready, fire burned in him, angry she embarrassed him in front of everyone as everyone else laughed that he was skillfully attacked by a girl.

Liesel smirked unprepared for what would happen next, because no she didn't expect the boy to hit her and he hit her hard. He pulled back his fist, like a gun readies a bullet, and then swung at her eye. Liesel was pushed back against the wall, because of the force alone, limply falling to the ground. Dizzy, from the impact, she didn't see Rudy push through the crowd, landing a fist of his own on the boy and that's how it all began.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the crowd began to chant.

Rudy held his own, almost winning really. The boy was pushed into a wall, where Rudy began pounding wildly at his face. Liesel stood there watching and chanting with the others. Suddenly another boy ripped Steiner off of him, and held Rudy's hands behind his back. "Alex!" The other boy yelled, "Now! Now!" Rudy was defenseless as Alex stood to his feet, wiping a little blood from the corner of his mouth and started hitting Rudy in the stomach. Liesel wasn't chanting anymore. She tried desperately to get to Rudy but Alex pushed her back, and hard to the ground, and out of the circle.

Recollecting herself, Liesel stood and tried to fight through the wall but couldn't.

This next part, I'm sure you remember.

"Hey! Stop it!" Leisel screamed, running over to them, pushing her way through the crowd, only capable of seeing Rudy's face dripping with red, "Stop!"

The crowd is chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" as they push her away from the chaos. Alex pulled up his fist, red staining his knuckles, swinging at Rudy's chin. The boy held Rudy from behind, restricting him from running. Each punch Leisel watched her friend take, might as well been a punch given to her. She hated watching him get hurt, but he's so stubborn sometimes (all the time). "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

She tried to squeeze through with all her might, but it was useless. Too many people crowded in a tight oval. It was like trying to walk through walls and all she could do was sit and watch while uncontrollably shouting, "Stop it! Get away from him!"

The last thing she sees before he disappears from her view was Alex's frozen fist swinging at Rudy's face once more, until Rudy buckles over and falls to his knees, his eyes squeezing, and teeth clenching in pain.

…

Present…

"He hit you?" he asked Liesel, seemingly more mad than before.

"Alex did, not Rudy," she tried to make VERY clear.

"No- I understand but this Alex boy, he hit you? A girl?"

Liesel nodded.

"And you boy," Hans said, "You lost the fight?"

Slowly Rudy nodded.

Hans looked at Liesel and back to Rudy. Liesel stared at her brother, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. Hans pinched the bridge of his nose. Turning his back, Hans left the kitchen and straight into the other room. "Unacceptable," was the last thing Hans said before completely disappearing from their view. Liesel and Rudy were quiet. Afraid of what might happen next. She put her hand over Rudy's and locked them together, just as she had done during her last moments on Himmel street.

"I promise I won't let them take you away," she whispered to Rudy. Rudy squeezed her hand harder.

When Hans finally came back, he tossed Rudy some bandages, and gloves. "I don't have boxing gloves, so these are just going to have to do."

"I don't understand," Rudy said picking up the bandages.

"The next time, this kid comes after you, or her," he says pointing at Liesel, "because he will." Hans smiled at Rudy, "You won't lose."

Rudy smiled back, his breathing beginning to steady again.

READER'S NOTE

Sorry the writing is kind of lazy at the end. I hope it isn't too bad.

To NoTuRavErage: No Thank you! I'm REALLY glad you love it and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Totheevilsquiddancer : Pie is always a complement and thank you so much!

Anyway, you guys know what to do! Please any comments, concerns, or complaints...

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Part Two

Chapter Nine

"The Boy in the Striped Pajamas"

Humans, and their bravery and compassion, had always caught my interest, but what is the definition of 'Humanity'? For a month I have left our young friends to look deeper into the subject. I've went to the closest library and found this:

_hu·man·i·ty_

_/(h)yo͞oˈmanitē/_

_noun_

_1. the human race; human beings collectively._

_synonyms: humankind, mankind, man, people, human beings, humans, the human race, mortals_

The first definition speaks of 'Humanity' being kind of a pool of one species, so almost anyone could be human. Adolf Hitler, in this sense of the definition, is considered human, same as you, Liesel, Rudy, Hans, hell even Max. There is no exception with race or religion or culture. We are all human, and the same, but the second definition, I found, was more specific.

_2. humaneness; benevolence._

_synonyms: compassion, brotherly love, fraternity, fellow feeling, philanthropy, humaneness, kindness, consideration, understanding, sympathy, tolerance_

It says humaneness and benevolence. These two words were words I did struggle with, so I decided to research these words as well. First I found the word 'Humane' and this is what it said:

_Having or showing compassion or benevolence._

And benevolence is any kind act, but it can also describe the desire to do nice things.

Adolf Hitler is _not_ a benevolent man, and in the book definition, neither is he humane, but he is human and he is included as humanity. I had a real brain scratcher there. I would wrap my brain around it, layering after layer, after layer, until finally I returned to our friends and, no surprise, young Liesel Meminger indirectly answered my questions.

It began early in the morning. After Rudy was done with his chores, Hans would pull him aside and practice his fighting skills. Liesel was happy to see them getting along, and her brother no longer treating Rudy like a servant, but it also saddened her because they had little time to spend with her, anymore. After Rudy's chores, he would rush to breakfast, which was now Liesel's responsibility, and earn himself a kiss, then Hans would follow shortly, telling Rudy to eat quick so they could begin training. Rudy would smile at Hans and do just that, leaving Liesel to clean the kitchen and walk to school alone. Every day, Rudy would barely make it to school because of training and every day she had been seeing less and less of the both of them.

After school Rudy started on his chores again and went straight to work, a job Hans found him in a near grocery. Rudy promised he would find more time for Liesel but she didn't blame him. She was smarter than that and understood it wasn't his fault. So she would just bite her lip and say goodbye to him as he went to work, but most of the day… Liesel was alone.

One morning, when there was no school and Rudy went to work early, she decided to go for a walk. She liked how the army base was like a little village. Everyone knew each other, every one said hello to one another. It was like actually being a part of something, strong and good, but she wasn't naïve. She was well aware, behind the charming smiles of their military men, was a monster who would bully those who they believed they were above, for sport and it sickened her.

She decided to say hello to Rudy, and invite him for lunch, when she saw something peculiar. It was a boy, with his head down and keeping his attention desperately on the boxes in front of him. Some citizens would purposely knock into him, whispering horrible names as they walked by. He would wear these ugly, baggy clothes, of blue stripes, looking very similar to prison attire. They didn't look like they fit him at all.

He was skinny, sickly pale as a ghost, and had a bruise pulsing near the corner of his mouth. Liesel waited until he moved behind the grocery and counted to thirty. After thirty, she inconspicuously followed him, picking up a few dropped fruit. She saw him going through the boxes and organizing them, looking at the fruit with a dangerous want in his eyes. She could cry for him, if it would not only make things worse.

"You dropped these," she finally said softly.

The boy whipped around, staring at her as if he were staring straight into a demon's eyes. Shielding his face and dropping to his knees he cried, "I'm sorry! I promise it would not happen again. I'm useless and stupid! Please have mercy on me!"

He was loud and Liesel was afraid someone would hear him, "Shhhh! Shhh!" she cried, trying to calm the Jew down, but it did little. Finally she looked around, to make sure no one would see her, and grasped him by his forearms, "Please! Please! You don't have to be afraid, I promise I bring you no harm." He stopped, but it was clear he didn't quite believe her. Not yet. "Please, my name is Liesel. What's yours?"

His eyes went to the ground as he said, "We have no name. Not anymore. I did have one once, but I… don't remember…"

"Do you remember the first letter?"

"Yes. It began with a W."

"Was it Walden?"

He shook his head.

"Walfred?"

Again, it wasn't so.

"Wallace?"

Finally he perks his head up and said, "Werner. Yes, that was my name."

Something in Liesel's heart broke. She never thought she would ever hear that name again. It was like speaking to her brother again. Any lost memories she may have had, came rushing back into her, like breaking the dame, she built. Rudy was right, she was trying to forget, because the sound of her brother's name put her in instant tears and a strong sense to protect this boy, who she did not even know, took over.

"Is something wrong?" Werner asked absolutely stunned.

She wiped her face, with the back of her hands, shaking her head. "No, everything is alright, but my brother was named Werner but he died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry," he said truthfully. They were silent for a while, just kind of staring at each other, when finally Werner daringly put a hand on her shoulder, hesitantly as if her touch would burn him. "You aren't like the others." He says, "I can tell."

She smiles at him, she takes out a piece of bread in her pocket, she was planning on saving later and gives it to him, "I make a point not to be."

He hesitates for a moment but no later takes it and eats it as if he hadn't eaten in days, because he hasn't. She watches him eat with a mixture of happiness and sadness. She hates this. She wishes she could just take him away and treat him to a REAL dinner, but she can't.

"I know this is kind of sudden," Liesel suddenly says becoming very serious again, "But if you would. I could really use you your help."

Werner looked at her suspiciously, wiping some crumbs from his face.

READER'S NOTE

Okay guys! What do you think? Do you like the new character and do you understand what's going on? Also to the two mysterious guests: THANK YOU! I promise I will finish this. I just hope you guys love it.

And thank you to all my readers, even my silent ones, but please any comments concerns or complaints…

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Part Two

Chapter Ten

"The Family Picnic"

Part One

When you are a solider, no matter how much they train you, teach you, show you pictures and stories of war, you're never prepared for the gruesome sights and sounds of it. It is not something you just do. Killing a man is, unspoken but always neutrally understood as, a crime against humanity. Since the beginning, it has been spiritually engraved into us that murder is always negative and there is no other word for it, which could be positive, but war is all about murder and because we are fighting for something that we believe in, murder is necessary.

Hans Jr. is not a murderer, though he has done it countless times for his country, he is NOT a murderer. Hans is simply a survivor, doing his best to stay alive. You may call him cowardly and scum for it. To kill all those people in war and taking innocent lives into camps just so they could die slowly, because you wouldn't be wrong, but you wouldn't be right either. Is life not the most precious thing? If it wasn't, then why bother with birthdays and celebrate New Years? It is because life is so precious and sacred, no matter what religion you are, murder is a crime.

Hans remembers his first days on the front lines into Russia. At first he actually thought he was doing the right thing. To fight for his country is the honor and responsibility of every man and though he doesn't agree that Jews were the cause of their failures in the first Great War, he does agree that Germany is a strong and beautiful land and he would do almost anything to protect it.

When they passed the boarders of Russia, winter was closing in. Russia is, to his understanding, always cold, so they did bring large coats and winter uniforms, but the harsh climate was too great. They were unprepared. Hans was sick, with a high fever, and no means of getting warm, but he couldn't just retreat, because Germans don't surrender! They keep fighting, or die trying.

Hans mounted his rifle on a pile of thick snow, aiming at the enemy. He had trouble doing it too because to him, the whole world looked as if it was spinning. Thanks to his fever. Doing his best to be patient until he was sure, he had a perfect shot of him, he pulled the trigger. Fire bursts from its barrow, like it would from the mouth of a dragon, and the man fell and didn't get up.

Hans pulled the gold lever, a steaming shell flings itself from the side and into the snow, as he aims for another man. Aligning the end of the barrow with the peaking body of the enemy, he took another shot, the sound is more like the cry of a panther, but he missed. Hans continues this action until it was clear they were losing, and Hans was given an order to pull back. Reluctantly, he shot a few more before he stood up and hobbled quickly back for base, running as fast his legs could take him. He wouldn't let his sickness be the cause of his death, so he tried to ignore what couldn't be ignored and continued to follow his commanding officer.

It was on this day, Hans was sure he was going to die. As he trenched across the soft snow, desperately trying to get away alive, he heard gun shots going off as he watched his comrades fall behind him, never getting up. He knew it was coming, like a warning from God. He heard the gun shot and he fell to the ground. First he fell and then he screamed, from surprise, next he saw his wound, a deep crimson, and the pain came last. It was as if something exploded in his leg and left a giant hole in its wake.

He heard footsteps slowly move behind him. In this moment Hans knew he was going to die, but he wasn't going down without one last fight!

…

"HANS WAKE UP!" Rudy cried, trying to pull the young man's hand away from her throat, "STOP IT! IT'S JUST LIESEL!"

The scene suddenly changed. He was no longer in Russia's harsh cold land. He was home and he had Liesel's throat tight in his grip. Immediately he let go, Liesel's body dropped to the floor to a loud thump, as she gasped desperately for air.

Hans didn't understand. What was going on? He hadn't remembered what happened before he… Staring at his hand, and trying to recollect himself, he realized he had just tried to kill his little sister, but… but woul- he would never!

Liesel's large innocent but frightened eyes were stuck on him as if he were some monster. Hans wanted to say something, anything at all, like 'I'm sorry' but it just wouldn't come out. It was as if he'd forgotten how to speak, so he reached out again, trying to be gentle but Liesel moved back as Rudy shielded her from what they thought could have been another attack. No. What's done is done. He can't fix this and not knowing what else to do, he left for work, and continued like nothing happened.

As they watched Hans leave, Liesel pushed Rudy away, suddenly feeling ashamed by the way they reacted. It all just happened so fast, she didn't even have time to react, but...

She touched her neck. His hand print was still very visible, like an angry red scar.

She's positive now, he was unaware of his actions and this knowledge made her feel better.

"Are you okay?" Rudy asked, touching her elbow. Liesel nodded, but she was lying. Physically she was fine, but mentally… She felt like she was going to barf, her heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings flap. She just didn't understand. Earlier, she saw Hans asleep on the couch, all ready for work, when she noticed it was time for him to leave, so she went to wake him.

The moment her hand touched his wrist, he opened his eyes, dark menacing and angry eyes, screaming at her, _"You think you can kill me!? You communist fuck!"_ he grabbed for her wrist and pulled close enough so his nose brushed against her cheek, _"I will burn you, your people, and your land to the ground before I let you take Germany! You are nothing but the dirt beneath my boots!"_

_"Hans!"_ Liesel screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She tried to rip her arm away from him, but his grip was too strong.

_"You sick, cowardly, PIG!"_ he continued to shout angrily and he didn't stop. He continued to insult her in every way possible and Liesel wasn't aware of what was really happening. She had thought he'd found out, that she may be a communist, and it frightened her to think of what he would do to her now he knows.

_"RUDY!"_ she cried, hoping he wasn't too far. Suddenly Hans' hand moved from her wrist to her neck and he squeezed tight. Liesel couldn't breathe. Hans was crushing her throat like a can and she could feel it.

_"Shut up!"_ Hans warned.

That's when Rudy ran in and the next part you already know…

Liesel moved her hand away from her neck. She knew Rudy didn't believe her. He could always tell when she was lying to him but thankfully he didn't push it any further. By the time she finished getting ready for school, the bruise on Liesel's neck turned from bright red to a dark purple. It was obviously a hand print and she decided to wear a scarf that day. She didn't want to get her brother in any trouble.

Hans could barely focus on his work and it would have a been nearly impossible if it weren't for the threatening possibility of losing the last of what he has and having to give up everything he worked so hard for. Liesel was definately on that list of things he has and as much as he hates to admit it, Rudy is on that list too. He's a good boy, Hans decided and is a good friend for Liesel, even if he's aware, Rudy does't think of Liesel as a friend. It was quite clear and Hans was no fool.

He was also glad the boy was around for the incident of earlier that morning. He had been thinking about it all day. Luckily, he was on guard duty. Nothing much to do but sit in a tower of the closest work camp, with a rifle and wait for something to happen. It was a perfect time to think and so he did. The war had obviously been eroding his brain and today you would say he was suffering either a form of 'Shell Shock' or 'Post Traumatic Stress Disorder', but Hans wasn't aware of it. Infact no one, of that time, were aware of it. All he knew was that he had done something wrong and he had to do something to make up for it.

READER'S NOTE

Sorry about the wait guys... This month is rough! Anyway, you guys know what to do... Please!

REVIEW!


End file.
